Better than Edward
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: Elena has become engrossed in the ever famous Twilight books, and Reno, who is not happy about these arrangements, is taking matters into his own hands. Rated T for minor swearing. Enjoy! Reno/Elena.


A/N: Just a cute Relena one-shot for all your "Twilighters" out there. Based a true story, but obviously it wasn't really Reno and Elena!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Reno was relaxing on his couch one Friday night, but he was hardly relaxed. Eyes of aqua continued to flash in the direction of Elena, curled up in the chair by the lamp, her own chocolate orbs following the lines in a book. It wasn't just any book. It was called "Twilight".

Now Reno had no qualms about the reading habits of his girlfriend; in fact, it gave him peace and quiet every now and then. What he didn't like, was the book itself. If you asked him for his own synopsis, the Turk would tell you it was about "a stupid vampire who is ridiculously perfect and a weak brunette who falls in love with his impossible charm". Elena just rolled her eyes every time and claimed that he was just jealous of "Edward's charm".

The thought of it pulled a growl from Reno's lips as he flashed another glare at the blonde. She looked up, feeling his eyes burn into and cocked her head.

"What?"

"Come sit with me."

"Reno…I'm trying to finish this one so I can go to the next one!"

"Won't you be tired of it by then?"

"Of course not, Reno." She answered nonchalantly as she licked her finger and turned the page. Silence filled the room, save for the T.V blaring some sit-com that Reno couldn't care for, on the screen.

"Laney?" No answer.

"Laney?" Again, no answer.

"ELENA!"

"WHAT!?" She flashed daggers at him.

"Come sit with me!"

"You heard me Reno! No." Damn.

"Is it because I'm not Edward?" he asked, a pout forming on his lips. Elena's brows furrowed and a look of shock slowly drew on her features.

"Reno, you're being ridiculous!" Ridiculous, eh? He could definitely use this to his advantage.

"No no, I'm right, I'm not Edward Cullen, I get it. I'm a horrible boyfriend…" he drawled, trying to fight the smirk that threatened to form.

"Reno, shut up!" she yelled, returning to her book. Reno got up from his comfortable place in his chair and poured out his glass of water before making his way over to the curled up blonde. Bending down, he gave her his best 'puppy dog' expression.

"Sweetie, it's not my fault you touch yourself at night because of a dead vampire."

"Reno, I swear to ShinRa, if you don't stop being ridiculous, I'm going to kick your ass!" she retorted, snapping the book shut and whacking him upside his head with it. Reno winced slightly, but the smirk finally made itself known as he stood up. He could keep going with this, but he had a better idea.

"You shouldn't swear to the company you work for, babe, its bad luck. Speaking of ShinRa though, where's your laptop? I have something I need to look up online for work." He said, changing his expression to a serious tone. Elena looked relieved that the previous conversation was over and pointed to their bed room.

"In there, you have to boot it up though." She said, opening the book again and starting where she left off at. The red head resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he walked back into their bedroom. It was small, quaint, but hey, it was home.

Reno pulled out a pair of red pajamas and quickly changed out of that agitating Turk suit before snatching up Elena's laptop and walking back to his spot on the couch. He flipped through the channels and found a football game to watch while he waited for her computer to finished booting up to the main desktop.

"What do you have to do for work anyway? It's not usual for you to do paperwork online." Elena suspiciously asked while turning another page. Reno simply shrugged and continued to pull up the Internet.

Once Elena was off his back about paper work, the fun began for the Turk. He searched for a few pictures from the Twilight movie that just came out, opened Paint and got to 'work'.

* * *

That next morning, the couple woke up and Reno did his usual routine of showering, making the coffee and watching Elena frantically run around because she always thought she'd be late. He never understood it, but still found it hilarious.

"Oh, don't forget your laptop, 'Laney. I turned it off for ya, just stuff it in your bag and your all set!" he called out from his casual sips of coffee and his observance of her self-created anxiety.

"Thanks! You ready to go?" Oh was he ready. He just wanted her to boot her laptop up at work. He had a surprise for her.

They arrived at work at the same time. Since Reno started dating Elena, he noticed that he always made it to work on time these days. Not that he minded, it was just a surprise to everyone else. He sat in his office and started his paperwork for the day, hoping to get out early, when Tseng burst into his office.

"Reno, I have a folder for you. It's from Rufus about your new project with the WRO. How's it coming along?" Reno snatched the folder and sifted through it lazily. Project? What project? This was the first he'd heard of it!

"Uh…well…about that you see, I-"

"RENO!" A loud shrill was heard in the hallway as Reno and Tseng looked in that direction. Elena walked stiffly into the office and slammed her laptop on the desk beside the red head.

"What is the meaning of THIS!?" She yelled as both Turks turned to see what she was talking about; of course, Reno already knew.

Elena's desktop background had changed from the ShinRa logo to one of Edward Cullen, or the actor that portrayed him, staring intently with a edited caption reading "YESSSSS ELENA, TOUCH YOURSELF" in bright red letters. Even Tseng had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. Reno couldn't hold it, however, as he burst into a fit of laughter over the ordeal. It was his idea anyway. It was too good to pass up! She had set herself up for it.

"This is NOT funny, RENO." She continued to yell, threatening the wellbeing of both Turks' hearing.

"Well, Elena. Reno. It's obvious that you both need to talk, I leave you. Reno, see me about that project later." Tseng stated as he suppressed a laugh with a cough and walked abruptly out of the office. Reno was left with one angry blonde as he turned in his swivel chair.

"You have to admit it was brilliant,yo." He said slowly as she approached his desk. Reno stole glances at the wallpaper and laughed again.

"You're proud of yourself, aren't you!" she said, this time in a quieter tone, with her hands on her hips.

"Yup, sure am, 'Laney." She didn't answer, but only crossed her arms and bit her lip. She wasn't happy about this by any means. Sighing, Reno stood up and walked around the desk to where he was inches from her.

"C'mon, it was just a joke, Elena." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She looked up at him with that cute pout of hers.

"I know, but it's embarrassing, I DO NOT touch myself, by any means!"

"I know that, babe. Again, it was a joke!"

"Okay Reno…but, you know…I really like you more than some fictional Vampire…"

"So I surpass Edward?" His eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Yes, you do." She smiled at him and he returned the smile as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he said slowly, waiting for her to catch on.

"Yeah…WAIT, WHAT? How did you know that, did you read Twilight too?"

"Here's a fun fact, I've read all of them."

"AND YOU PICKED ON ME ABOUT IT!?" Reno didn't even get a chance to answer as he was suddenly fighting for breath, or a chance to get away from Elena's merciless tackles and scratches. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that detail…

Even still, he hated the books. And Edward.

A/n: Awww adorable. Reno reads Twilight…probably not, but I had to make it funny, right? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
